Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants are hallucinations that Dumbo and Timothy Mouse experience in Disney's 1941 film, Dumbo. Appearances ''Dumbo During the film, the clowns Dumbo has worked with are changing into their casual clothes and celebrating a successful fireman act with champagne. They come up with a plan for their next act, and while they are leaving to tell their boss, one hits the table with the bottle of champagne into Dumbo's water bucket, which is right outside their break tent. Dumbo and Timothy drink the spiked water and become instantly and heavily drunk; at Timothy's request, Dumbo blows some bubbles, which transform into elephants and they start to hallucinate that these elephants are moving. These colorful hallucinations dance around and scare Dumbo and Timothy. Eventually, the effects of the champagne wear off and the elephants fade away. House of Mouse The Pink Elephants appear in a few episodes of the series. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation," while Donald and Daisy are in charge of the club, they book the Pink Elephants being created by Mrs. Potts as one of their faulty acts (along with 101 Dragons). They cause several inconveniences to the guests, such as drinking Clarabelle's milk, knocking Timon into Goofy's dirty dishes, acting as a canoe for Pocahontas, being weights for Hercules (eventually causing him to fall through the floor), throwing Ursula on top of Goofy, stealing Pooh's honey (which makes sense because elephants are essentially the same as heffalumps) and, of course, frightening Dumbo. Fortunately, Timothy was able to get rid of the technicolor creatures by scaring them away with a wooden sign that had the word "Boo!" written on it. In "Ask Von Drake", the Pink Elephants were seen during "[[The Ludwig Von Drake Song|''The Ludwig Von Drake Song]]". Video Game Appearances ''Epic Mickey In the original storyboard. One of the Pink Elephants was planned to be one of the Beetleworx enemies in the game, But later were scrapped in the final storyboard. Epic Mickey 2 Though difficult to find, in the game's main hub city, Mean Street, if one were to go to the construction area, a patch of walling can be thinned out to reveal the Pink Elephants, a still picture identical to the one present above. Disney Parks The Pink Elephants appear in certain shows at the Disney Parks. Animagique The Pink Elephants are the first set of characters Donald Duck encounters in the show. When they first appear before him, they perform a shortened version of the original Pink Elephants song. After this, Donald thanks them, and watches them exit. Fantasmic! Pink Elephants appear in the Disneyland version of the show, dancing to their song. Trivia *The Pink Elephants musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkenness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. *The Pink Elephants are spoofed in an episode of ''Tiny Toon Adventures when Plucky Duck gets Einstein's smarts. *A Pink Elephant made a cameo on The Simpsons where it crushes a goblin hallucination Barney was experiencing that was caused by a peyote-laced organic drink. Afterwards, Barney thanks it and claims that it's always been there for him. *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade was heard playing on T.V. in Disney's 2007 film, Enchanted. *The Pink Elephants' theme music is played in the Donald Duck short 'Tea For Two Hundred' in 1948, when the ants are marching to steal Donald's picnic food. *''The Guardian'' columnist Henry Barnes wrote that the role of alcohol in unlocking Dumbo's gift was "a terrible, adult message". He praised the sequence but argued that, "Drunken pink elephants have no place in a children's movie. Gallery Animation Iceradumbo2914.jpg 5115017947_c9007b933d.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5449.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5540.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|The green eye pink-elephants.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m37s787.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m56s207.png 57.PNG|Pink elephants in House of Mouse House_Of_Mouse_Pink_Elephants_Appear.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation1.jpg Clarabelle_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation2.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation3.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation5.jpg Hercules - Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation1.jpg Hercules - Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation2.jpg Ursula - Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation1.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation6.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacationmouse1.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation7.jpg House Of Mouse Pink Elephants Scare.jpg Concept Art epicmickey072901.jpg|Scrapped concept art of an Pink Elephant-resembled enemy from Epic Mickey. Other 354px-62_-_dumbo.jpg Pink Elephant Dream.PNG Pink Elephant Accessory Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Kingdom Hearts χ Pink Elephant Accessory Category:Dumbo characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Elephants Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Armies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Silent characters Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon